


Waterpark

by wr0ngsideofreality (slothlover42)



Series: Family [20]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Cute, M/M, Waterpark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 13:46:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15050444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slothlover42/pseuds/wr0ngsideofreality
Summary: The boys take Holland to his first waterpark.





	Waterpark

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this sitting in my drafts for a long time and I just got around to finishing it and publishing it today so yeah.

Patrick slathered his baby boy in sunscreen, ignoring the concerned looks his husbands were throwing him. Holland doesn't seem to mind his father slathering the white substance all over his little body. In fact, Holland laughs at the odd feeling, bringing a smile to Patrick's face at the reaction. 

"Patrick do you really think-"

"If you finish that sentence Peter, I will slap you." Patrick mumbles, placing a hat on his baby boy's head as well. "I'm putting all of this on him because it's sunny, it's hot. If you want to deal with a baby that screams every time they're touched on a sunburned part of their body, be my guest. I just want to make sure he's alright." Patrick grinds out.

Pete looks at him with wide eyes. He knew Patrick had been having a few rough days, but he didn't think it was as bad as that. 

"We understand Patrick. Don't you worry." Andy tells the shortest of the four husbands. "Have you put some on yourself?" Andy asks, pulling the bottle of sunscreen out of the bag. Patrick shakes his head.

"Not yet." Andy smiles at him and motions him closer. 

"I'll get it on for you. I know you won't be taking your shirt off, but we want to make sure your arms, legs, and neck will be alright. You're so pale, it wouldn't do well to have you get sunburned as well." Patrick nods and moves closer to his husband, all the while still holding Holland.

Patrick watches his little boy point towards the small pool of water in front of them. Patrick cooed at him and pulled him closer.

"We'll get in soon. Be patient." He whispered to the baby. Patrick looks up at Pete and Joe. "Do you two want to go in the kiddy pool or would you like to go on the big boy slides?" He asks with a smile, watching their eyes roll hard. "It's a fair question. I keep seeing you two look over in that direction."

"He's right." Andy pipes up from where he's just finished putting sunscreen on Patrick's neck. "You know you two can like, go have fun, right? You don't have to stay here. Patrick and I will be here and I promise Patrick will take thousands of pictures so you can see what you missed." Pete and Joe shuffled on the hot pavement. Patrick rolls his eyes and smiles fondly at them.

"Go." At the command, Pete and Joe scamper off to the larger slides. Patrick laughs fondly and stands, pulling Holland up with him. "Shall we?" He asks Andy who has just finished putting a layer of sunscreen on himself. Andy smiles and nods, standing and walking with his husband and child to the pool.

The water is a perfect temperature and Patrick looks at Holland. His eyes are wide and full of curiosity as he looks at the water. Patrick sits in the shallow water and gently lowers Holland into the water. 

Patrick smiles at him as his feet touch the water then jerk up and out of the water. Patrick laughs and lowers him again. Holland is sitting on his lap and splashing in the water. Andy leans in close to Patrick and wraps an arm around his shoulder.

Hollands eyes are moving a mile a minute as he captures each movement with them. From the other kids splashing, to the fountain pouring water, the arcs of water that shoot from the side of the pool.

"I think it's safe to say that his first waterpark experience is a success." Andy whispers, laughing lightly as Holland slaps the water hard with his little hands. Patrick smiles down at him and nods.

"Yeah, I think so."


End file.
